


Blood Bindings

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, KINK: D/s, KINK: consort!Harry, KINK: double penetration, Kink: sex toys, M/M, REPOST (2006), kink: sounding, kink: voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Dark Lord had been correct; Harry Potter was made to be fucked.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Happy Christmas to my flist (2006). Prompt: Lucius/Harry/Voldemort- Make it fluffy smutty. I want a nice warm fuzzy feeling. No angst, rape or coercion. This doesn't mean that they can't be fluffy hearts and flowers and psychopathic killers, of course.  
> Beta: Jadzia7667

_“We will take the Potter boy,” Lord Voldemort finally whispered, fingering a picture of Harry Potter in one hand and one of Neville Longbottom in the other. “You will raise him alongside Draco, Lucius. Train him in the ways of our cause; teach him what he needs to know. He will take the position of my consort once he has reached a suitable age; all of your interactions with him shall reflect his future status.”_

_Lucius nodded and asked, “And the Longbottom boy? What do you wish for him?”_

_“I will kill him myself,” Voldemort replied, eyes flashing red as his plans formed more solidly. “We will attack on the same night, at the same time. You and Severus should be able to handle the Potters. Pettigrew will give you their location.” He looked back at the picture of the giggling green-eyed baby again. As an after thought he added, “Take Fenrir with you in case their wolf is there.”_

_“Yes, m’Lord,” Lucius said, bowing low before his Master. As he left the private meeting room he heard the Dark Lord call for Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Apparently they would be the ones to assist with the Longbottoms._

 

 

_Sixteen years later..._

“Potter wasn’t on the train, Headmaster,” McGonagall said to the Headmaster, hands wringing together nervously. Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy, current Minister of Magic and the Dark Lord’s favored man, would level Hogwarts if anything were to happen to either of his charges. The fact that both were of age to make their own decisions, both legally adults since this past summer, had no bearing on the Minister’s possessive streak.

Snape, sweeping past the other professors as he took his customary place at the head table, listened shamelessly to the conversation. His Lord would want each and every detail when he appeared before him after the Welcoming Feast. His lips twisted with wry amusement as the twinkle blinked out of Dumbledore’s eyes. 

“You have no information as to his whereabouts?”

Internally Severus fairly cackled at the flummoxed looks of his contemporaries. As long as the barmy old coot didn’t ask Severus directly, the truth compulsion Dumbledore used on the staff was null and void. “No, Sir,” McGonagall continued in a rush. “I attempted to question Mr. Malfoy but he simply smirked and said he’d be notifying his father about the situation post haste.”

“Severus,” Dumbledore called, turning in his chair, “do you know where the missing Mr. Potter is?”

In his drive to be specific, to force Snape into honesty, Albus Dumbledore had unwittingly phrased the question in a way Severus could bypass. Mr. Potter no longer existed. Severus himself had brewed the blood-binding potion; Lucius had filed the paperwork at the Ministry. The former Mr. Harry Potter was now simply Harry, Lord Voldemort’s lover. Or, if one must have a last name, the boy had become Harry Voldemort. “I’m afraid I can’t help you, Sir.” Severus pitched his voice low, the false regret obvious only to himself. “Perhaps if I spoke to young Mr. Malfoy?”

Dumbledore only nodded, already having dismissed Snape from his mind. Severus took his leave, slipping away from the head table, stopping only long enough to gain Draco Malfoy’s attention. Moving swiftly through the corridors, Severus replayed the last conversation he’d had with his Lord and the missing green-eyed whelp.

_“He has but one year left, m’Lord,” Severus said in defense of Harry Potter. “Would he not be able to serve you better by completing it and testing out with his N.E.W.T.S.?”_

_Lord Voldemort focused unnaturally red eyes on his gifted servant. “Surely you are not questioning my decisions, Snape,” his eyes, truly the only demonic looking feature on the elder wizard, flashed furiously. “I do believe on this occasion you are overstepping your bounds. Harry?”_

_“Yes, m’Lord,” Harry answered. The lithe form, honed from Quidditch and a strict diet and exercise routine, stepped out of the shadows. Even Snape had to agree that the young man standing before them was beautiful._

_“Tell me, Harry,” the Dark Lord started, one finger trailing down the side of Harry’s face, “do you wish to return to Hogwarts for another year? If you truly desire it, it will be yours.”_

_Harry slunk closer to Voldemort, his body displaying natural grace as he molded himself to his lover. “I would prefer to stay here. Can I not take the N.E.W.T.S. after being tutored by you and Lucius?”_

_Severus snorted quietly. He sincerely doubted the wizarding exams would test the boy on anything the two older wizards had introduced him to thus far. Unfortunately Severus’ reaction wasn’t quiet enough. “You find that amusing, Snape?” The Dark Lord gave no time for a reply. Red light erupted from his wand, engulfing Severus Snape in the Cruciatus Curse._

Reaching his quarters, Snape shook free of the recent memory. Turning to the arriving blond, Severus said, “Mr. Malfoy, do come in.”

***

Severus rushed through the wards surrounding Voldemort’s lair. Before Severus had a chance to speak fully with Draco, the Headmaster had organized a search for the missing student. The old man had boldly declared Riddle manor to be his first stop tonight. Wheeling around the corner, the sight that greeted the stoic Potions master brought him to a complete stop, the fact that Albus Dumbledore was on his way flitted in and out of the dark wizard’s mind. Somewhere along the line, the Dark Lord’s meeting room had become a den for carnal fantasies and the main show seemed to be playing that second.

The boy was magically suspended above the floor; a silver rendition of a snake, obviously charmed, worked its way, scales rippling with every slither, in and out of Harry’s arse as the boy watched Voldemort fuck Lucius from behind. Severus thought briefly about calling out, stopping them from this display, warning them about the upcoming attack. Then he thought better of it.

Perhaps seeing Harry like this, happily being a whore to the Dark Lord and his most trusted, would persuade Dumbledore to back off, prove to the old man that Harry Potter was **not** the replacement savior for the long dead Longbottom boy. One would have thought the old man had learned that lesson already when an eleven year-old Harry, having just learned the Dark Lord had ordered his parents murder, had still chosen to remain Voldemort’s future consort. Obviously, with the forthcoming attack, that was not the case.

A deep, guttural moan harnessed Severus’ wandering thoughts and refocused him on the exhibit before him. _And really_ , he thought to himself, _who would willingly stop a show such as this before it was absolutely necessary?_

“Please,” Harry cried out again, “take this thing out of me. Please, oh Gods, please.”

Lord Voldemort’s low chuckle rode the wave of building magic through the door. “I think not, my Harry,” he replied. “You beg entirely too prettily to end this too soon.”

The Dark Lord hissed a command in the snake language and Harry arched his back, pumping his hips wildly against the air, and fairly screamed. The snake, Severus realized, had grown in diameter, stretching the worked hole even further. “You bastard,” Harry panted, his muscles quivering as he relaxed into the bindings, his lead lolling back as his chest heaved. “I can’t believe you did that to me.”

Severus bit his tongue damn near in two. _He_ couldn’t believe that Harry had not only called the Dark Lord a bastard but had gotten away with it. Had it been anyone other than the whelp, Lord Voldemort would have had his wand pulled and cast Avada Kedavra without a second thought.

“Why ever not, pet?” The Dark Lord actually looked interested in Harry’s answer. “My toy is simply making you ready for me, Harry.”

“Liar,” he retorted, an impish smile appearing in his flushed, sweat covered face. “You’re making me ready for the both of you. I do know this game, if you care to recall.”

Voldemort thrust into Lucius hard, wrenching a surprised cry from the blond. “Oh I recall, pet, I recall just fine.” A calculating gaze came to the red eyes. “Now you’ll pay for that impudent mouth of yours.” Severus watched Harry intently, eyes darting between the boy and the snake undulating in his arse as the Dark Lord hissed another command.

“Oh Gods,” Harry whimpered, understanding exactly what fate was to befall him. The portion of the snake hanging from Harry’s arse, swaying with each of his jerky movements, thinned and lengthened. Slowly the tail of the animated toy looped around Harry’s ball sac and then again at the base of his cock. As the last piece of silver thinned more, reaching out towards the head of Harry’s prick, the two loops tightened, gagging any completion Harry might have found. Harry screamed at the sudden flare of pain as the slender tail of the snake eased into his piss slit, delving deep and then settling into place.

Severus palmed his erection; the mewling noises Harry made were enough to get a rise out of a saint, and a saint Severus was not. The Dark Lord’s hips slowed until both he and Lucius were connected yet completely still in their movements; everyone was captivated by the sight of Harry, his entire body quaking, the need to come and the fact that he couldn’t warring against each other in a continuous cycle.

Pulling out of the blond, his erection standing proud from his body, Voldemort maneuvered Lucius onto his back, a couple of pillows propping his hips higher. With a wave of his wand, the invisible sling holding Harry moved toward Lucius. The snake continued fucking Harry even as the body shrunk, returning to the original size and then continued until it was smaller, no bigger around than a Muggle pencil.

“Call it off, please,” Harry sobbed. “Make it stop… fucking forked tongue… my damn prostate.” The words were broken by gasps and groans and the need for deep steadying breaths.

Voldemort ignored the pleas pouring unbidden from Harry’s mouth; all of his concentration centered on the placement of his pet on the blond’s cock, nestling the thick organ along side the slender toy. Lucius slid into Harry’s channel, the cool of the toy imbedded within a direct contrast to the overwhelming heat radiating from Harry. “Circe,” he moaned, thrusting deeper as the double pointed tongue of the implement split its attention between Harry’s prostate and the leaking slit of Lucius’ cock.

Voldemort pushed Harry forward and watched; he stared as Lucius’ cock disappeared into Harry’s arse, reappearing moments later only to repeat the process again. He watched as the silver toy coiled fully around the blond’s heavy prick, adding a rippled width that sent Harry into more convulsions of shaking need. He watched and he waited; waited until Lucius was pulled back, only his cockhead still protected by Harry’s channel, before pressing two of his fingers into the lubed hole.

The sound of both men, Lucius and Harry, screaming in delight filled the chamber. Harry’s pleas for more, muffled against Lucius’ broad chest were answered as Voldemort spread his fingers, widening Harry just a bit more, and nudged the tip of his cock into place. Pushing in slowly, marveling at the feel of Harry’s clenching muscles and the cool ridges of the toy and the high keening from his consort, Voldemort rasped out, “Take it, Harry. Take it all and please me, boy.”

Over the rushing beat of his blood, Voldemort heard Harry’s cries turn to words of agreement as the youth started chanting, “Yes, yes, yes.” As his balls slapped against Lucius’, them both tight against Harry’s arse, Voldemort whispered to the toy yet again.

Snape drew his hand away from his cloth-covered erection; reaching through the folds of his robe, lowering the zip of his trousers, he took his bare cock in hand; with a sigh of relief he began to tug. Never had he seen a more erotic sight. 

Voldemort had pulled Harry up, letting the boy’s back rest flush against his chest. His hips made lazy circles as he thrust into Harry’s body; his hands plucked at the boy’s nipples, raising them to stiff peaks, turning them an amazing shade of red. All while the thinned piece of silver made minute, measured withdrawals and returns into Harry’s slit. The boy was being used six ways from Sunday and was relishing in the attention to his body. The Dark Lord had been correct; Harry Potter was made to be fucked.

And being fucked he was.

Tears slid out of Harry’s eyes; obviously born from the pure overwhelming sensation his body was being tormented with. His mouth hung open, sucking in great gasps of air as nothing more than single words like ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘harder’ spilled out. Sparing a glance at the elder Malfoy, Severus was shocked to see the aristocratic Minister of Magic had been reduced to begging along side the black haired consort. The snake, from the choppy words Severus cold hear, had apparently taken to squeezing and releasing Lucius’ cock; a fate that Severus would give over his potions stores to experience for himself.

With one last set of hissed Parseltongue, the Dark Lord looked into Lucius’ grey eyes and said, “Now!”

The blond arched his back, mouth falling open in a wordless scream as his prick emptied into Harry’s arse. He laid back, panting from the exertion, still fully encased in Harry with small tremors wracking his body as the Dark Lord continued to pump in and out of Harry’s hole.

As the toy moved out of Harry’s slit, backing down the purpling cock, untwisting the loops holding the younger man’s orgasm at bay, Voldemort chanted the final words, binding Harry first to him and then, upon his demise, to Lucius. The Latin finally fell off, the room filled with only slaps of skin and grunts of pleasure. 

“Now, love,” Voldemort groaned out, biting down on Harry’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. “Come now!”

Where Lucius’ release had been silent, Harry’s was heralded by a loud wail that Severus was sure the Muggles in London had heard. Strings of pearly white spunk spurted out, decorating the body beneath him, sending more shivers through the blond as the orgasm clenched Harry’s arse even tighter against the invaders.

Severus slumped against the wall, the force of magic leaking from the room nearly knocking him off his feet. Wet heat flooded out of his prick, covering his hands and trousers as he watched Voldemort slam into Harry one last time and pulsed his own release out, chanting once again in Latin, promising his very life force as protection to the green-eyed imp. “Mine,” his Master growled as he slowly, taking obvious care, pulled free of the boy.

“Yours,” Severus heard Harry whisper before the boy passed out, the clatter of the silver snake hitting the floor ringing through out the manor.

***

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the ground. The binding magic had thrown him a full ten feet from the manor wards. Meeting the concerned eyes of the accompanying Order members, he said, “It appears that our last hope has been lost. Our world will forever be ruled by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his consort.”

 

_…end_


End file.
